Moment's Like This
by CrissColfer and Klaine
Summary: This is my second story it will be multi chapter and just random moments with Kurt and Blaine sometimes there may be Warblers or New Directions. Please could you give me some prompts that you would like me to use and i'll do my best, I don't own anything!
1. Complex

Kurt was sitting by himself in the senior commons, attempting to wright his History essay on the French revolution when Blaine walked in with a smirk on his face and sheet music in his hand.

"Want to help me rehearse?" Blaine asked. Kurt knowing that he was practically unable to resist Blaine anything agreed quickly and asked what they would be singing.

"Oh. No we won't be singing I was actually hoping you would help me choreograph some new material for the Warblers…" Blaine replied, grin slowly fading. Kurt was quick to rectify it though bby again agreeing to Blaines' idea.

"Well I was on the Cheerio's for a while so I picked up a few moves," Kurt said smugly "I guess could give you a few tips. I am rather good," His voice now taking on a joking tone.

"Yes. Yes you are."

They set to work gradually building up their movements from step-click-step to more complex moves involving more people than just Blaine getting to do a turn. However about 45 minutes into it Kurt noticed that despite having move most of the furniture to the side of the room Blaine was somehow still managing to climb on the furniture. After about 10 minutes of this Kurt got fed up.

"Blaine has anyone ever told you that you climb on furniture a lot?" he asked. Blaine clearly not realising that it was a rhetorical question replied.

"No actually. Huh, now that you mention I guess I do, do this a lot don't i?"

"Yeh you did a lot the other day during the Bills, Bills, Bills performance too/ I swear when you walked on the back of the couch behind me I thought I was gonna' be crushed by your abnormally large and disproportionate feet..." Kurt stated voice dripping with a tone of obvious displeasure.

"Oh, sorry it's just kind of a natural thing I suppose, is it bothering you?" Blaine asked worriedly, scared he'd upset his friend.

"No its ok…wait in History Jeff mentioned something...um a…a…Napoleon complex!"

"A Napoleon what?"

"A Napoleon complex, its where short people stand on things to seem taller, like Napoleon and thinking about it that's exactly what you do!"

"I'm not that short…" Blaine said self consciously.

"Yes Blaine. Yes you are!"


	2. AVPM

While he was walking to his dorm Blaine felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled his phone out to check it, it was a text from Kurt,

"_Hey, stop by my room I have something to show you! – K"_

Blaine kept walking forward and then turned at the next right on the way to Kurt's dorm. He knocked twice on the door and waited. When he realised that no one was going to answer anytime soon he opened the door himself and let himself in.

Kurt was sat on his bed with his laptop on his legs and the headphones plugged in. He was watching something intently, eyes glued onto the screen. Blaine hesitantly walked over to him and seeing no sign that Kurt had even noticed him entering tapped him on the shoulder.

Kurt jumped up causing the laptop to fall on the floor the screen freezing on impact.

"Blaine! Oh, my, Gaga you scared me,"…then he noticed the laptop and promptly picked it up to check the damage, the video he was watching still frozen on the screen.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I knocked on your door but I guess you didn't hear me so I let myself in. Now I see why you didn't hear me with those headphones on, by the way what was it that you wanted to show me?" Blaine asked confusion evident on his face.

"It's ok, no harm done, can't say the same for my laptop though, the screens frozen on a video so it will take a while to sort itself out. But not to worry it looks like it's found a good place to pause itself…" Kurt replied grinning at the screen. Upon hearing this Blaine took a glance at the screen and saw that it was an image of two boys with Redvines hanging out of their mouths.

"Um Kurt, what are you watching?" Blaine asked with curiosity.

"It's only the best thing since Marc Jacobs new spring collection, It's called 'A Very Potter Musical' it's a fan-made musical based off Harry Potter it's hilarious and Joey Richter, he's the guy who plays Ron is really hot!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, cool but don't you think the other guy is cute, you know the one with curly hair?" Blaine asked somewhat timidly.

"He's called Darren Criss and yeah he's hot too but what I really like about him is his voice. That guy can sing!"

"Don't you think he looks like me a little bit?"

"Blaine, honey don't flatter yourself. " Kurt said with a wink!


	3. Queue

Kurt and Blaine walked into the Lima Bean and ordered their usual medium drip and a non-fat mocha. This time it was Kurt who said that he would bring the drinks over when they were ready and instructed Blaine to get them a table.

Blaine quickly scanned the room in search of a table and spotted a somewhat secluded one in the corner, he was quick to grab it before anyone else could leaving Kurt waiting for their coffees. From his seat at the table Blaine has a perfect view of the queue and was slightly unnerved to see that Kurt was talking quite actively with another guy! This guy looked about Blaine's age maybe older, and he was tall, this made Blaine quite self-conscious as he himself was quite vertically challenged. But the worst thing was that Kurt seemed to be enjoying the attention from the stranger and Blaine swore he even saw him blush. Then the mystery guy put his hand on Kurt's' arm! His Kurt. Sure so maybe Blaine hadn't actually told Kurt that he liked him yet and maybe Blaine still felt really guilty about friend zoning Kurt on Valentine's day when really all he wanted to do was proclaim his infatuation from the rooftop of Dalton Academy, but Blaine was sure that Kurt wasn't ready for a relationship so soon after the Karofsky thing so kept quiet about it and promised himself that if Kurt showed signs of getting emotionally better soon then he would go for it. But still who did this guy think he was, he thinks he could just walk in here and steal Kurt away seconds before Blaine was going to admit how he felt. Not, cool.

Just then Kurt started walking towards the table, a big grin plastered on his face carrying two hot cups of coffee. "Hey Blaine! Guess what just happened," Kurt didn't wait for a reply but instead just continued with, "that guy I was talking to while waiting for our drinks gave me his number! Can you believe it another gay guy in Ohio, who would have thought it. And he gave me his number, who would have thought…so do you think I should call him, see where it gets us? Who knows I may even get a boyfriend out of this!" Kurt stared dreamily into space and Blaine couldn't take it any longer.

"No Kurt I don't think you should call him!" he exclaimed

"What! Why," Kurt replied, hurt evident on his face.

"Because I'm in love with you!.."


End file.
